


running

by DottieCookiez88



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottieCookiez88/pseuds/DottieCookiez88
Summary: DarknessThat’s all I sawMy legs burnedMy throat rawthe sound of silence overwhelmingThe lungs in my body working overtimeMy brain never shut offi hear footsteps closing inAs I ran through the nightLetting fear over take meno shelter in sightI crave somethingI cannot haveonce my legsCouldn’t carry me any furtherletting the darkness consumeLetting sleep take over.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	running

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toboe1087](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toboe1087/gifts).



> yo, i don't even know what to call this. 
> 
> here's my first pic on ao3 yay!!!!!!

_Darkness_

_That’s all I saw_

_My legs burned_

_My throat raw_

_the sound of silence overwhelming_

_The lungs in my body working overtime_

_My brain never shut off_

_i hear footsteps closing in_

_As I ran through the night_

_Letting fear over take me_

_no shelter in sight_

_I crave something_

_I cannot have_

_once my legs_

_Couldn’t carry me any further_

_letting the darkness consume_

_Letting sleep take over._

On mornings I would usually wake up, shower, brush my teeth, cook my breakfast, and head out for work. However today was different. as I had finished up eating my home cooked breakfast, I went to put my uniform on for work when it happened.

The power had gone out.

That wasn’t too strange, the power went out often in this rundown neighbourhood during the winter. However what was strange was the fact every building within my view had lost power as well.

What I had failed to notice was the sun rapidly setting.

An hour after the sun had risen, night had befallen once again. The time had sped up until it was midnight, slowing down to normal pace once again.

There was this feeling at the back of my head, pounding into my skull.

_I ran._

I could hear footsteps rapidly approaching, but I never stopped. I ran from my house into the streets, approaching a forest. The fear and adrenaline clouding over the excruciating pain my body was in from the unfamiliar amounts of running. I never looked back, my vision tunnelled.

I kept going. soon the sound of footsteps faded and I slowed my pace. Letting the ache in my legs, the burn in my throat and lungs, and the dull headache seep in.

The pain was overwhelming, but I kept going. too scared to face the consequences of stopping to see what was out there.

Slowly but surely the exhaustion crept in, my vision blurred and my legs gave out. the footsteps came back, closer than before. And as my head hit the ground and I fell into a deep slumber, the creature whispered something in my ear. “You ran far and fast, congratulations! You passed”

My head shot off my pillow, body dampened with sweat. I paced my breathing as I attempted to calm my rapid heart. Going about my normal morning routine as if nothing had ever happened. After all, it was just a dream.

_Or was it?_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for staying through that. y'all r amazing
> 
> also, I have a discord server... https://discord.gg/ppKPym


End file.
